


A Discovery of the Wet Kind

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, HOW TO TITLE, Kink, Omorashi, Pee, rupphire, spoiler: sapphire is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Garnet doesn't use the bathroom before a mission.Part 2 but you don't have to read the first one to understand





	A Discovery of the Wet Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garnet's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856709) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> it doesn't really matter but this takes place somewhere between pool hopping and ASPR

Garnet walked through the forest, away from her companions. Pearl and Amethyst were traveling in the opposite direction, on the hunt for one of two corrupted gems. Garnet was, of course, looking for the other one. While she could have easily handled both of them herself, she had sensed that Steven would appreciate the time alone. 

Of course, the problem was finding the gem. Garnet had decided to simply walk in the general direction of the corruption until she could get a better idea of where it was. 

As the fusion gem walked through the forest, she realized that she probably should have used the restroom before this particular mission. It wasn’t urgent at that moment, but it could turn into a problem. 

Garnet shook her head and paused a moment, searching possible futures for the corruption’s location. In multiple futures, she saw the gem in a small clearing, with a stream running through it. That made things easier; now she just had to find the stream and follow it. 

Luckily, her prediction was proven as soon as she found the stream. The trees surrounding the stream were mostly broken, in a obvious direction. 

It wasn’t long before she came upon the clearing, and the corrupted gem. It was a large, blue creature, with sharp-looking claws on all four of it’s dark purple paws. It’s midnight blue gemstone was located on it’s left shoulder. 

Garnet was able to quickly poof the gem, as it seemed to make little attempt to fight back, only backing away slowly as she approached it. She looked at the gem briefly. It appeared to be a quartz of some kind, but Garnet couldn’t quite place it. She bubbled it, and sent it back to the temple.

Time to start back towards the warp pad. She was suddenly quite aware of her bladder. The stream she was standing next to brought it to her attention. Garnet would have to hurry. Ah, but Amethyst and Pearl had no way of knowing to hurry. 

_ Whatever, I just want to get away from this stream. _

So that’s what she did. After confirming that she was facing the proper direction, she walked away from the stream.

_ Ugh, I have to go so bad. _ It was mostly Ruby’s thought, but it was true. Garnet couldn’t really focus on keeping her train of thoughts in one place, much less the direction she was going. As much as she wanted to get back faster, she couldn’t move much quicker than a regular walking pace.

_ Maybe I could just… _

_ No, I can’t.  _

Garnet paused, leaning against a tree. Pressing her legs together wasn’t really possible while she was moving, and that was the one decision she could make right now.

“Look, we’re far from the others, so we’re mostly alone… I don’t want to be desperate around them.” Garnet said to herself in Ruby’s voice. She crossed her legs.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Ugh… Fine.” Garnet uncrossed her legs hesitantly, and started walking again, slower this time. Then she stopped, just in time to grab her crotch and prevent a spurt of urine from escaping. 

“Ugh...” She groaned.

“I don’t think I can do this…” Ruby’s voice whispered.

“We have to,” Sapphire’s responded firmly.

“I’m telling you, I don’t think we have a choice.”

Garnet couldn’t focus on anything anymore. Ruby and Sapphire were arguing, and her bladder was  _ so  _ full. She couldn’t do this.

“Wait-!”

Too late. Garnet came undone and then Ruby and Sapphire were next to each other. 

“Oh…” Ruby realized what had happened. She didn’t need to go as bad, and somehow she knew that meant Sapphire had more of a problem. 

“I…” Sapphire sat where she had landed, grabbing herself tightly. 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen…” Ruby scooted closer to the blue gem. “Do you think you can fuse?” Sapphire was clearly distressed, which sometimes made it hard for her to fuse.

“I-I can’t move…” Sapphire murmured. Her legs twisted together tighter.

“Oh…” Ruby looked at Sapphire’s tense figure, knowing that Sapphire would have a hard time relaxing. “Sapphire, look at me.”

Hesitantly, the seer looked up. Ruby kissed her softly. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“I-It hurts…” Sapphire whimpered, squeezing her crotch.

“I know, Sapph. Just let go.” 

Sapphire looked at Ruby, distress clear on her face. “P-please, don’t watch.”

Obediently, Ruby covered her eyes. She heard Sapphire take a few deep breaths, before seeming to relax. Sapphire moaned softly in relief. 

Ruby felt herself blush, her partner’s noises sending her mind to places it probably shouldn’t have gone. She peered from between her fingers. Ruby bit her lip. Sapphire’s expression looked so… Ruby couldn’t quite name it, but it didn’t help the blush on her face. 

Ruby closed her eyes, remembering her own bladder. She would just excuse herself after she made sure that Sapphire was okay. 

Sapphire sighed softly. “Okay, you don’t have to cover your eyes anymore.” 

Ruby looked up. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sapphire said, standing up. She phased into a dry dress. “We should go.”

Ruby stood up. “I should probably go pee too…” She pressed her legs together. 

“The others are waiting,” Sapphire said. 

Ruby frowned. “Um, okay. I’ll be quick.”

\--

Garnet sat in her room, staring down at her gems. Something was off about today. Could it have to do with what happened in the forest?

“What’s going on?” she asked in Ruby’s voice. 

There was a short silence.

“Sapphire?”

“I want to talk. Face to face,” Sapphire’s voice finally responded. 

Garnet unfused, leaving Ruby and Sapphire in her place. Ruby looked at Sapphire with confusion. 

“What’s this about, Sapph?”

Sapphire looked down. “I… about earlier…”

“You mean when you… had that accident…?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes,” Sapphire said hesitantly. “The thing is, I sort of… liked it.”

“What, peeing yourself?” 

Sapphire cringed slightly. “Well… yes. It… felt so good to finally go. I don’t really understand why.”

Ruby was silent for a moment. “I… it  _ looked _ like it felt good.” She got closer to Sapphire, putting her hand over Sapphire’s. “I know you told me not to watch, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Ah.” Sapphire shifted awkwardly. 

“Hey, is that why you tried to get me not to go?” Ruby asked curiously. 

Sapphire blushed. “I didn’t… I mean, I thought it would be cute if you… wet yourself…”

“Did you really think I didn’t notice?” Ruby smirked. 

“It was possible that you wouldn’t,” Sapphire responded with a small smile. 

“Well, what do you want to do, Sapph?”

“Would you… wet yourself for me?” Sapphire asked hesitantly.

“Right now?” Ruby frowned slightly. 

Sapphire laughed a little. “No, not right now. Maybe in a little bit, though.”

“Oh, I guess I don’t really mind, if you want me to.” Ruby agreed. 

“Really?” Sapphire stood up and hugged Ruby. “Thank you!”

Ruby smiled at her. “Of course. If you think it’s good, it can’t be too bad.”


End file.
